Tag!
by hinoteoni
Summary: On Koji's travels, he meets two SNIPA members one observant, the other with a trigger finger and a member from the devious Tag organization that has issued laws on oni everywhere. Can Koji take on all three of these people alone? Find out what happens!
1. Tag Chapter 1 Misfits don't get along

Tag Ch 1 (Misfits don't get along well)

A few years have passed since the battle between Guard ( Guardians Under Authorized Rightcious Divine) and SNIPA (Snipers Negate Inferior Protection Agencies) occured. A battle that started hundreds of years ago between two races, humans, a race of creatures that rely on intelligence and technology, and oni, a species born with special abilities that allow them to surpass others easily and adapt to the environment better. After this battle, a new company was created to help maintain the relationship between these two species. That company's name is Tag.

On the outskirts of ZakuTan town was an old fashioned bar. If you wanted a drink, you'd ask the bar-keep; You'd listen to music as you would chug down your beverages. Children were not allowed.

It just became the afternoon when a young man clumsily walked into the parlor. His age drew the attention of a few shady characters. He sat down on a stool and threw some coins onto a table. "Get me the cheapest thing with flavor," he said drowsily. The bar-keep picked up the cheap change and went to fill a glass.

"Hey, runt!" A man sitting across the bar yelled, while devouring a chicken leg. He wore a light gray suit, which needed to be a bit larger, and had eyes as red as the sun. "What are ya doin' in here?" The kid just put his head down. "Hey, don't ignore me!" The "wanna be" mobster was about to signal his henchmen, but a woman sitting behind him put her hands on his back and diverted his attention. She was wearing a silky crimson red dress with a tan straw sun hat, and long red finger nails. "Come on hun, he didn't do nothin' wrong." She went close to him, whispered something into his ear and slipped something into his hand. The large man grinned and sat back down in his seat.

"Here's is your drink sir." The bar-tender handed a drink to the young man, then went to clean a few glasses. The kid grabbed his glass and examined his drink.

"It's cold," he said in a dissatisfied manner. And then, he spat in his glass and stirred it with his finger. "Now it's hot!," he said with a smirk, and let out a loud laugh.

More people were watching this child now, staring at him with looks of disgust, excitement, and even fear. A few customers left in a hurry; They knew what was coming.

"Hey kid." The mobster from before signaled a few people to get up. "Your an oni, aren't 'cha?" Tension grew in the air.

"Yeah, I am," replied the young man as he stood up from his seat and turned around.

"Your fenced in kid," he said with a sneer across his face. "Everyone attack!"

Two thugs threw themselves at the kid, but he took his drink and threw it at them before they reached him. They both let out screams of pain, which angered the mobster.

"What are you fools doing?!" "Everyone, attack!" Nearly everyone inside rushed the oni.

"Bring it on," he with a chuckle, then extended his left arm and fire shot out. Everyone inside drew back from the flames, though a few were hit. The heat was enough to set off the sprinkler system, and everyone inside the establishment, other than the bar-keep, ran outside to get away from the buring building. "I regret nothing" the bar-keep said to himself as he was cleaning his drink glasses.

Everyone was outside now; The mobster, his henchmen, the woman, and oni were all outside and staring at one another.

"What are you all doing standin' behind me. Go!" No one moved from where they were standing. "Hn, fine! I'll just have to do this myself." The gray suit thug reached into his pants pocket and took out a small device with numbers from zero to nine around the red dial in the center. He turned the dial to one, and the oni cringed a little. The mobster burst out laughing. "You have a tag on!" He then turned the dial to the number three, which made the oni reach towards his neck; His face was showing signs of discomfort.

"Now boys, go and get that rascal so we can get our money, 'kay?" The alluring woman from before gave a wink to the remaining thugs to boost their egos, and they went to collect their bounty. "Careful though, his tag says he's an 'A" class oni," she said while looking over some papers she pulled out of a tan purse that was hanging on her left shoulder. The thugs paid no attention to what she said and were glaring at the oni, who was immobilized in place, and the thought of their reward made them forget their fears. They were engulfed in greed and wrath.

They inched their way, closer and closer to their prize, but then the youth went forward and swept his enemies with a swift sideways kick. "Your all to weak," he muttered.

"W-what?!," cried the gray suit mobster. "Your tag should keep you down!"

"Hm? What this collar?" The child that everyone was after let out a sigh and then looked at the thug with a cool look on their face. "This isn't mine."

"W...What?!" The mobster when he heard this, and then turned the dial on his device to full power. The youth's face grimaced as the collar around his neck started to pulse with energy. The mobster let out a loud arrogant laugh. "The tag still works on you," he said as he took of his coat. "Now then..." He rushed towards his bounty with his arms wide open to clutch them.

"Wait hun!" The woman dressed in red from before took out some papers from her purse and were comparing them.

"Hunh?" The youth suddenly ducked, and then did an upward kick that landed on the thugs jaw. He then quickly got up and threw a flaming fist at his pursuer. The thugh was sent flying backwards, his hat flew high into the air.

"Hun'!" She ran towards her partner to make sure if he was okay, but then stopped, petrified in place, staring at the juvenile walking towards her. The youth walked right past her and bent down to pick up the mobsters hat off the dusted if off and then gave it to the woman dressed in red. "Here you are, madam." They then bowed in a dignified manner and introduced themselves. "My name is Kaji, and I am referred to as the Hinote-oni." Kaji crouched down and picked up the thug was using. Their facial expression changed to a grin as he crushed it with a fiery passion. "Yeah, my name's Koji and i'm the Hinote-oni!" Koji pointed to the tag around his neck. "This thing belongs to another oni. Since it's not mine it doesn't hurt much, but it still stings a little." He laughed and a little before remembering something. "Oh, that reminds me!" He sat down on the mobsters huge gut. "Ya know where... 'Guard' is?"

"Uh..." She cleared her throat nervously. "They're just south of this town." Koji grinned again.

"Thank ya." He got up off of the thug and started walking in the direction of South. "Oi, Kaji, I told ya to stop takin' over my body."

"That Tag interfered with the way you moved." Kaji said to themselves.

"What do you mean!? I could handle the stupid collar myself!"

"If the tag around your neck was actually yours, then you'd probably be in a worse condition than you are now."

"Tsk, forget you then. It doesn't matter. I'll show ya when we get to Guard, then i'll be able to punch ya square in the chest!"

Koji let out a loud laugh as he walked. He was an oni full of energy, of life. A kid with red hair, the ability to control fire, and another soul living within them to help him in his daily life. Today was a mild day for the Hinote-oni. He was calmer than usual as well.


	2. Tag Chapter 2 Your it!

Tag Ch 2 (Your it!)

The sun was high in the sky, and its rays were beaming down onto the wandering customers in the Zaku Tan town shopping district. They were wondering from store to store, wasting their spare cash on the latest items inside. Koji wandered into town with a half serious, half excited, vibe and was scanning the area for a good place to stand. While he was looking, he found a trash can and came up with an idea that made a grin appear across his face.

"Your not doing this Koji." Kaji had taken over Koji's body. "It's to reckless."

"Shut up!" Koji re-gained control of his body. "I told ya to stop takin' over my body!"

This arguing between Koji and Kaji drew the attention of the easily distracted people nearby him. Koji noticed gathering nearby him and was a bit frustrated. "What the hell?! Your not supposed ta' be lookin' at me for this!" his face was flushed from anger and embarrassment. He guided his arm towards a trash can and was ready to set it on fire, when the crown split apart and was two people were walking towards him. one looked like a business man wearing a light blue suit with a gleaming pair of glasses. The other person next to them seemed to be a shady looking character wearing a large tattered brown coat with a large hat that covered their blue hair and eyes.

"Hello young man. My name is Howard Ryan, and this next to me is Rei Kuri." The man named Howard reached into his suit and took out some papers which he showed to Koji. "Would you sign these papers?"

"This is stupid, why do we have to do this?" Rei was fidgeting in place. "I want to do something other than freaking paperwork!"

"Now settle down Rei. This is part of our job in town."

Koji took the papers and let Kaji read it for him. "This is... a contract?" He didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word.

"Yes. This is a contract if you'd like to join Snipa." A faint smile came across Howards face.

"Oi, your partner is right," he said. Smoke was emitting from the papers in his hand. "This is stupid! And i'm not lookin' for y'all either."

"Oh, so that's why your making such a racket," replied Howard.

"Hunh?" A puzzled stare came across Koji's face.

"You were going to burn that trash container beside you to gain the attention of something big... Hinote-oni." Ryan adjusted his glasses with his middle finger and his smile shifted to a grave expression. "You know... oni are not permitted to use their abilities while in this town."

"Yeah, I do. What 'cha gonna do 'bout it," Koji said with a sneer.

The end of a shotgun was pointed towards Koji's face, the owner of it was Rei.

"Now I get to blow you face off!" Rei pulled the trigger to their weapon, the sound dispersing the customers of Zaku Tan town like startled pigeons. This attempt to get rid of a law breaker, however, failed. Ryan had guided his left hand to the barrel and maneuvered the gun slightly upward so the bullet used only brushed Koji's red hair. Koji was surprised by this and ran in the opposite direction.

"Why the hell did you do that Ryan!?" Rei shouted.

"Our job is not to 'blow off faces.' We are here to protect, and right now... capture"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rei took their weapon and held it across on their back. "Time for some action!"

"I'm going to come up with a strategy, so don't wait up," Howard said.

"You lazy bastard!"

Koji was sprinting towards the north, looking for a good place to hide from Rei and Ryan, but along the way he was setting trash bins on fire.

"(You never think things through Koji,)" Kaji thought with sigh.

"How can I think with you in my freakin' head?!" After Koji set enough bins on fire, he ducked into a street alley and waited for his opponents. He let out a loud laugh and said "They think they're gonna get me, but when they follow those trash cans I put up... they'll be walking right where I want em'." Koji let out another laugh.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"W-what?" Koji looked around, but couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. Then, suddenly, gun shots were aimed towards him. "What the hell?!" Koji got up and ran in a random direction.

"(Looks like your the one that got ambushed.)"

"Your not helping!" Gun shots were hitting the ground around Koji. "This ain't fair, I can't see 'em!" As Koji was running, he saw a man wearing a green headband and long coat standing in his path. "Oi, are you doing this?" he asked calmly. The man didn't reply. "Hn... Don't ignore me!" Koji jumped in the air and set his hand on fire. He lunged himself towards the man and hit in on his left arm.

"(Damn it kid run!)" Koji landed a hit, but the mans arm wasn't normal. He gripped onto Koji's hand and started to lift him in the air. The sleeve on his coat fell and revealed that the man had a bionic arm.

"Le'go of me!" Koji tried kicking Stiel, but the pressure on his hand caused to much pain. "S-shit..."

"You oni think you can do anything you want. That just because you have 'special abilities' your free to use them anytime you want..." He gave Koji a devilish look. "Well think again!" Stiel applied pressure to his left arm and was crushing Koji's hand.

"W-warm touch..." Koji began emitting heat to his crushed hand.

"What, you think you can burn me?" Stiel went to slam Koji to the ground, when a gun shot hit his heated arm and loosened the pressure it had on Koji. Koji kicked off of Stiel and fell onto the floor.

"Hey, you tag bastard." In the distance on a tall building, Rei Kuri was aiming her gun at Stiel. "He's mine!" Rei started shooting at Stiel, but he extended his bionic arm in front of him and deflected any bullets coming at him.

"Stay out of this you Snipa dog." His arm opened up and revealed an automatic gun. Stiel started shooting at Rei and she ducked for cover. Koji took advantage of the situation and ran into a cafe so he could rest a little.

"Damn Tag.." He said to himself. "Have to find Guard.."

"(Your outclassed and out numbered Koji. Let me take over.)"

"No! I won't let you! I can do this myself." Koji got up and went outside. He saw Stiel shooting at Rei, and an opening. "Gotcha'!" He moved his right hand in front of himself and took in a deep breath. "All right, it's time for a... Heatwave!" Koji spewed a huge flamethrower at Stiel which engulfed him in a blaze. "That's one down." Koji felt out of breath, and he was being targeted by Rei again. "I know where you are now." He dashed towards the building Rei was sniping from.

"Stupid oni, i'll fill you with lead!" Rei opened their coat revealing a stash of rifles that ranged from handguns to a sniper rifle. "Lead Storm!" They grabbed random pistols from their coat and aimed them at Koji.

Koji stopped in place and kicked up some sand quickly.

"Fire wall!" He set the sand on fire and it turned into a liquidy glass substance and absorbed the gunshots. "Get down here already! Or are you a pussy?!" Rei started to get agitated.

"Hn...! I'm going to kill you!" Rei went forward and leapt off the building she was on without thinking and took out their shotgun. "Chi Bullet!" They aimed the shotgun towards the ground and a blast of energy shot out that cushioned Rei's landing.

"Heh, now it's time for a real fight!" Rei rolled to the ground, reached into their coat, and recovered their shotgun to thier side. "Let's do this!" They said. Rei took their shotgun and swung it at Koji. It collided with his arm and made him cringe a little.

"Damn, that hurt!" Koji used his arm to swipe away the rifle and then grabbed at Rei. He was trying to get a hold on them, but ended up snatching their hat instead. "W-what?" Rei leapt back and felt their hair move in the air. "Your a girl?!"

"Ah, my hat!" She went up to Koji and went reaching for her hat. "Give back my hat!"

"Reach for it." Koji said with a sly grin on his face.

"Give it or i'll blow your face off!"

"I'll blow your face off." Koji mocked.

"Please hand back her hat." Ryan interrupted, standing behind Koji.

Koji jumped forward and let loose of that hat. Rei caught it and place it back on herself.

"You done strategizing Ryan?" Rei asked while adjusting her hat and coat.

"Yes, and I have a pla-" Ryan stopped mid-sentence, he was hit by a net and fell over on the ground.

"Ryan!" Rei went up to him. "Ryan, are you alright?"

"N-not quite..."

"Damn Tag...!" She looked up and saw Stiel aiming his bionic arm in her direction.

"Darn, I missed." Stiel reached into his coat and took out a metal tube and inserted it into his bionic arm. "Move, or your getting hit next girly."

Rei snarled and prepared herself to fight, but then noticed Koji crouched next to her partner.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!"

"I'm tryin' to burn this thing off'a this guy, but it's not rope." Koji bit into the material.

"What are you an animal?!"

A small popping sound went off, and another net flung in Koji's direction. Rei saw it and moved her shotgun in the way of it. It wrapped around her gun and missed Koji.

"Thank ya'." Koji said with a smile.

"S-shut up!" I only protected you so that he couldn't get your bounty." Rei blushed a little. Rei never get's thanked for doing her job.

"Oi, whats with the collar around your neck?" Koji asked.

"What? I ain't got no-" Rei reached to her neck and felt a tag on herself. "W-what?" It started to pulse with energy.

"Gah! This freakin' stings!" Koji leapt up and was running around senselessly.

"Where the hell did that come from?" The collar started to vibrate, and Rei fell on her knees. Koji was still running around though.

"The pain you feel around your neck is only a small punishment for your wrong doings." Stiel said as he was walking towards Rei and Koji. "You Snipa dog have gotten in my way to many times today, and all for an oni." He went up to Rei's shot gun, bent it, and threw it aside. "Now you must suffer as well."

"K-Kaji..." Koji was stammering back and forth from pain and exhaustion.

"(Are you in need of assistance?)" Kaji asked.

"No, i'm not, but.... she is." He was loosing his breath.

"Understood." Kaji took control of Koji and was able to move freely without the tag effecting him much.

Stiel aimed his arm towards Rei and was about to capture her in a net, when Kaji ran up to him and kicked his arm in another direction.

"What? You should be immobilized." Stiel recovered his momentum and then swung his arm at Kaji. They blocked with their leg, but then Stiel quickly grabbed his leg and held Kaji upside down.

"Your out classed oni!"

"Heatwave!" Koji re-gained control of himself and chucked a fireball at Stiel.

"Your efforts are futile." Stiel said. He was unaffected by the blast. "The material that my clothing is created of is designed to resist the elements in any form. Which includes your special abilities and attacks!"

"Shut up!" A gun shot hit Stiel's bionic arm and it loosed up.

"W-what?!"

Koji freed himself, switched back to Kaji, and did a swift kick to Stiel's jawline. He fell backwards, and a small device fell out of his pocket. Kaji went up to it and stomped on it, deactivating the tags they and Rei were wearing.

"You oni bastard...!" I'll kill you!" Stiel said. He aimed his arm at Kaji and Rei, ready to fire, but when he activated his arm... nothing happened. "Damn, out of shells!" He got up and stared at Kaji. Both their eyes met, and they started to run towards each other with a sudden burst of energy. "Die oni!" Stiel waited for Kaji to throw a kick at him so he could counter them with another grab.

Kaji did a swift side kick to Stiel, which he countered with his bionic arm, but in the process it shattered from excessive damage and a piece of it flew into his face, leaving him unconscious. Kaji took advantage of this and looked on Cuff's person for anything that could be of use to them.

"Bingo." Koji said. He re-gained control of himself and took some papers and a knife from Stiels coat. He then went up to Howard and cut him out of his net. He was still knocked out from earlier, and Rei was laying on the floor beside him. "Ya helped me twice today." He said cheerfully and extended his hand to her. She slapped his hand away and sat up with the help of her shotgun.

"I helped you out today, but next time it's going to be different. Count on it."

"Oi, I thought your weapon was destroyed."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yep!" He said with a grin. Rei sighed and stood on her feet, then she reached for her neck and took off the tag she had on.

"My father used to work for Snipa when he was younger. He also used a shotgun, and it would get messed up all the time. So, I use two!" She said with a grin.

"Cute..." Koji blushed.

"What was that?"

"O-oh, nothin'." He let out a loud nervous laugh. "Well, i'll be going now." Koji ran off and a piece of paper fell out of his back pocket. "See ya'!"

"W-wait! You dropped something!" It was to late, he was to far away to hear.

"What is this?" Howard said, standing next to Rei with the paper in his hand.

"What? I thought you were knocked out!"

"No my dear, I was observing and researching near by."

"Oh, were you?" Rei said irritated. She pointed her shotgun t him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'll give you ten seconds."

"B-but-"

"Two..."

"No!" He started runing away, faster than Koji did. "I don't want my face blown off!"


End file.
